Une histoire d'un corbeau et un pigeon untuk event Fresh Start
by kichikuri61
Summary: Fanfic untuk event "Fresh Start". "Hei, bagaimana kalau seekor burung gagak jatuh cinta pada seekor burung merpati?" "Kamu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mustahil?" "Tidak. Aku bertanya sesuatu yang pasti," Pairing: Ieyasu x Fem!Mitsunari. No like no read. R&R dibutuhkan untuk revisi.


**Collection de romans d'amour untuk event Fresh Start: "Une histoire d'un corbeau et un pigeon"**

A Sengoku Basara Oneshot Fanfic

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: T

Pairing: Ieyasu x Fem!Mitsunari (Matsumia)

Genre: Romance diutamakan

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengklaim fandom ini sebagai milik saya. Hak milik Sengoku Basara dimiliki oleh CAPCOM.

* * *

Selamat malam (karena saya mengetik cerita ini pada malam hari), para pembaca sekalian. Telah hadir disini~ Kichikuri61~ Yaay~ *tepuk tangan untuk diri sendiri*. Saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk pembaca-pembaca setia saya, terutama yang telah menanti kelanjutan dari Death Operation—sepertinya untuk fanfic tersebut akan saya "tunda" terlebih dahulu dikarenakan Writer Block untuk jalan ceritanya—atau mungkin akan saya update segera namun tidak dalam kurun waktu yang cepat. Jadi, bersabarlah. _Stay with me, and I'll update it soon. _*winks*

Untuk fanfic kali ini, ini adalah fanfic khusus yang akan diikut sertakan dalam event _Fresh Start_, yang dipimpin oleh Kaien-Aerknard~ Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah~ *tepuk tangan* Fanfic yang akan saya buat ini modelnya multichapters, tapi masing-masing chapter berisi satu kisah oneshot~ Dukunglah fanficku ini dengan memberi _review_; bisa berupa komentar, kritik, saran dan sebagainya~ Tapi jangan sembarangan ya ngomongnya~ Karena author juga manusia; punya perasaan dan hati, nfu~ *winks ala pervert*

_Now, let us open the event and support my fanfic to be the winner!_ *buka tirai*

* * *

"_Hei, apakah kamu tahu? Bahwa burung merpati adalah satu-satunya burung yang paling setia terhadap pasangannya,"_

"_Mengapa demikian?"_

"_Karena, walau salah satu burung dari pasangan merpati mati, mereka yang hidup tidak akan menikahi burung merpati lain. Mereka akan terus menyendiri hingga akhir hayat. Itulah bukti cinta burung merpati kepada pasangannya,"_

"_Bagaimana dengan burung gagak?"_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan burung gagak?"_

"_Beberapa negara bagian di Eropa merasa bahwa burung gagak membawa sial,"_

"_Entahlah. Kalau menurut mereka begitu, mungkin saja asumsinya adalah burung gagak akan berganti pasangan ketika pasangannya mati,"_

"_Hei, bagaimana kalau seekor burung gagak jatuh cinta pada seekor burung merpati?"_

"_Kamu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mustahil?"_

"_Tidak. Aku bertanya sesuatu yang pasti,"_

* * *

"Hnng..." seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang abu-abu dan berpakaian piyama baju dan celana hijau cerah masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur berseprai ungu tua sambil memeluk guling bersarung serasi dengan kasurnya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Hnngg...siapa...?" tanya gadis itu masih tertidur.

"Matsumia, bangunlah. Matahari sudah terbit," panggil seseorang di luar kamarnya.

"Hnngg...Hanabi-neechan...sebentar lagi..." balas Matsumia yang masih mengantuk.

"Ayolah, Matsumia. Bangunlah," panggil Hanabi sekali lagi dari luar.

"Heeerrmm..." Matsumia menghiraukan panggilan kakaknya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari lantai bawah mendekat menuju kamarnya.

"Belum bangun juga?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

"Keiji-kun...Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun, tapi belum mempersiapkan diri," jawab Hanabi pada orang itu.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan," ucap orang itu.

Terdengar bunyi terbukanya gagang pintu dari luar kamar. Matsumia yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung merasakan keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Dibantingnya pintu Matsumia dengan paksa. Sesosok pria berbadan besar dan tinggi berambut cokelat panjang terkuncir berpakaian rapi berupa jas hitam yang menyelimuti kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, berdasi merah panjang serta memakai sepatu pantofel hitam. Dibelakangnya terlihat sesosok wanita mungil dengan tinggi sekitar sampai dada pria yang berada di depannya; berambut abu-abu pendek ikal, memakai kaos putih polos tanpa lengan dan bercelana _legging _pendek hitam dan memakai celemek merah muda. Pria tersebut berjalan menuju kasur Matsumia sementara wanita yang mengikuti dari belakang berjalan menuju jendela kamar Matsumia. Dibukanya tirai jendela oleh wanita tersebut. Sinar matahari mulai masuk melewati kaca jendela dan memancarkan sinarnya ke dalam kamar dan mengenai Matsumia sehingga sinar tersebut mengganggu kegiatan tidur Matsumia yang nyaman.

"Ayo! Bangun, Matsumia!" seru pria yang berada di depan kasurnya menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Matsumia.

"Gyaaaa!" Matsumia terkejut hingga terbangun dari kasur empuknya. Dilihatnya oleh Matsumia, kakaknya tertawa pelan sementara pria yang menarik selimutnya memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Keiji...Jangan tarik selimutku," protes Matsumia yang masih mengantuk sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali—panggil aku 'Keiji-nii', Matsumia," balas Keiji yang masih kesal.

"Keiji-nii..? Itu terdengar menggelitik sekali..." Matsumia langsung membantah.

"Aku dengar itu, adik ipar kurang ajar!" Keiji merespon keras.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Matsumia, segeralah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barumu. Upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai. Dan, Keiji-kun, cepatlah ke bawah dan siapkan dokumen-dokumen pentingmu. Hari ini ada rapat dengan Grup Chosokabe, bukan?" ucap Hanabi sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Akh! Hanabi-neechan! Jangan ingatkan aku!" Matsumia yang panik setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk di balik pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi sementara Keiji melempar pelan selimut tidur Matsumia dan bergegas ke lantai bawah bersama Hanabi. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkan, Hanabi," ucapnya memasang senyum pada istrinya.

* * *

Berkumpulah Matsumia dengan Hanabi dan Keiji di ruang makan. Matsumia duduk sendirian berhadapan dengan Keiji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanabi. Terlihat di meja makan, sudah dihidangkan nasi yang disiram kari, _chicken katsu _ dan telur mata sapi. Matsumia menatap senang makanan-makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Neechan...makanan-makanan ini kelihatan enak sekali," puji Matsumia dengan mulutnya basah hampir meneteskan air liur, "Bekal hari ini apa?"

"Bento," jawab Hanabi tersenyum, "Dengan daging _yakiniku, _lobak rebus dan wasabi,"

"Nee-chan baik sekali~" Matsumia kembali memuji kakaknya dan mulai mengambil sumpit juga piring yang sudah dihidangkan nasi kari diatasnya, "Selamat makan~"

"Selamat makan," ucap Keiji dan Hanabi bersamaan sambil menepuk kedua tangan mereka. Diambilnya oleh Matsumia, dua _chicken katsu _ dan satu telur mata sapi ke piringnya lalu memotong kedua makanan tersebut hingga menjadi ukuran kecil kemudian memakannya bersama nasi kari, "Ini enak sekali~"

Hanabi dan Keiji ikut menyusul Matsumia untuk makan, "Ini enak juga," puji Keiji yang sedang mengunyah telur mata sapi, "Masakanmu selalu yang terbaik,"

"Terima kasih," wajah Hanabi memerah tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari suaminya.

"Hei, Keiji! Makan yang benar!" protes Matsumia mengunyah keras _chicken katsu _miliknya.

"Pertama, panggil aku 'Keiji-nii' karena sekarang aku adalah kakak iparmu," jelas Keiji sambil menyantap porsi terakhir makanannya, "Kedua, kalau kamu belum siap untuk berangkat, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dan pergi duluan dengan mobil sementara kamu akan berjalan kaki sepanjang 3 km menuju sekolah barumu," sambungnya sambil menyilang sumpit yang ia pakai untuk makan dan mengangkat piring bekas makannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Matsumia yang mendengar peringatan Keiji langsung tersedak dan mengambil gelas di sebelah piring makannya dan minum tergesa-gesa, "Uhuk..uhuk..Keiji jahat!" ejek Matsumia.

"Kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar lagi," Hanabi yang sudah selesai makan berusaha menenangkan adik dan suaminya yang kembali bertengkar.

"Ah?! Nee-chan sudah selesai makan juga?!" Matsumia yang merasa tekanan dalam dirinya mulai tinggi segera menghabiskan makanannya, "Selesai! Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ucapnya berdiri dari meja makan lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang keluarga dan segera memakai sepatu sekolah yang diambilnya dari rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk rumah.

"Kami berangkat dulu," ucap Keiji selesai merapikan dokumen-dokumen penting serta memegang botol air minum plastik hitam.

"Hati-hati, kalian berdua," balas Hanabi pelan berdiri menunggu Keiji dan Matsumia siap untuk berangkat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, nee-chan~" Matsumia menepuk tangan Hanabi pelan.

"Makan malam nanti akan kumasak udon kesukaan Matsumia," ucap Hanabi pada Matsumia.

"Terima kasih, nee-san~ Nee-san memang yang terbaik~" Matsumia memeluk Hanabi sesaat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam," Keiji mengecup pelan bibir istrinya. Wajah Hanabi kembali memerah padam.

"Keiji! Apa yang barusan kamu lakukan tadi?!" protes Matsumia.

"Sudahlah—Ayo berangkat, Matsumia," Keiji tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Matsumia dan segera berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Keiji! Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" geram Matsumia yang menyusul Keiji keluar dari belakang dan menutup pintu masuk rumah.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Fork Cogar berwarna putih melintas masuk kedalam dari gerbang sekolah. Terbangun dengan tegak, sebuah gedung sekolah besar bertema Eropa Kuno dengan halaman luas dihiasi patung dan air mancur raksasa, lorong sekolah yang panjang menyatukan satu gedung dengan gedung yang lain. Terlihat juga beberapa murid sekolah tersebut keluar dari mobil-mobil mewah yang diparkirkan di depan _lobby _masuk sekolah, hingga terlihat beberapa pengawal pribadi dari beberapa murid membukakan pintu untuk tuan dan nyonya mereka. Para murid tampak mengenakan seragam _sailor _berwarna biru dongker dengan _scraf _ungu dan garis tepi berwarna ungu muda pada kerah seragam mereka. Di depan sisi air mancur, terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk tombak dan pedang dan terdapat pula nama yang ternyata merupakan nama sekolah tersebut: St. Basara.

Mobil Fork Cogar putih berhenti tepat di tengah _lobby _masuk sekolah. Pintu penumpang depan terbuka dan Matsumia beranjak keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Keiji yang keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Sesaat, Matsumia terdiam tanpa sepatah dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, keringat berjatuhan dari dahi hingga dagunya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar namun tak ada kata yang keluar satupun. Wajahnya memucat. Keiji yang sedang menyalakan rokok yang menyelip di mulutnya mematikan korek api lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya kemudian menghisap dalam lalu menghembus pelan. Asap rokok terlihat keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hei, Matsumia. Jangan diam saja. Cepat masuk ke dalam," perintah Keiji pada Matsumia.

"Keiji...apa kamu lupa—" Matsumia berjalan cepat ke arah Keiji lalu menarik kerah baju Keiji dan menatapnya marah, "Kalau aku ini sedikit sensitif dengan sesuatu yang berbau MAHAL?!" bisik Matsumia marah pada Keiji.

Keiji terdiam sesaat karena sedang menghisap rokok kemudian menghembuskan asapnya pelan ke wajah Matsumia, "Lalu?"

"Uhuk—jauhkan asap rokokmu dariku—" Matsumia menjauh dari Keiji sambil mengibaskan tangan untuk menghilangkan bau asap rokok yang menempel di wajahnya, "Kenapa harus sekolah swasta?! Mahal pula biayanya—"

"Ah! Tuan Maeda! Akhirnya tiba juga," sapa seseorang berbadan besar berambut botak tengah berpakaian panjang bak seorang pendeta dan membawa buku tebal menghampiri Keiji layaknya seorang balerina. Matsumia yang melihat langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan membatu karena syok, ("Kenapa orang ini terlihat tidak waras?!")

"_Saint Francis Xavier_. Kepala Sekolah Xavi. Xavi-sensei," Keiji menyapa balik masih merokok.

("Orang ini kamu panggil kepala sekolah?! Matamu tidak rusak kan, Keiji?!") batin Matsumia berteriak kencang.

"Bagaimana bisnis keluargamu~? Sukses seperti biasa~?" tanya Xavi pada Keiji.

"Begitulah. Semakin banyak grup menawarkan kerjasama," balas Keiji.

"Bagaimana kabar Hanabi-chan~? Masih sehat seperti biasa~?" tanya Xavi lagi pada Keiji.

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja," Keiji membalas sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Eh—Sensei kenal nee-chan?" tanya Matsumia agak terkejut.

"Xavi-sensei itu mantan guru Sejarah di sekolah kami ketika SMA. Tidak bisa kupercaya setelah 2 tahun berlalu, sensei diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi kepala sekolah disini—Mengerikan," jelas Keiji pada Matsumia. Matsumia mengangguk pelan menanggapi penjelasan dari Keiji.

"Haha! Keiji bisa saja! Justru yang mengerikan adalah dirimu! Lahir dari salah satu keluarga pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Jepang—lebih memilih hidup sederhana dengan Hanabi-chan walau tetap menjalankan bisnis keluarga!" ucap Xavi keras sambil memukul keras punggung Keiji. Matsumia yang melihat tingkah Xavi mulai ketakutan. Xavi menyadari kehadiran Matsumia lalu segera menghampirinya.

"Kamu pasti adik dari Hanabi-chan! Selamat datang ke sekolah kami!" Xavi meraih tangan Matsumia dan menjabat tangannya semangat.

"Umm...terima kasih?" balas Matsumia tersenyum ragu.

"Namanya Matsumia Ishida. Kuharap sekolah ini bisa menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya belajar, karena dia sama sekali belum pernah menghadapi lingkungan seperti ini," ucap Keiji pada Xavi.

("Keiji! Kamu mau membunuhku di tempat seperti ini?!") Matsumia memasang wajah marah pada Keiji namun kembali Keiji hiraukan.

"Tenang saja~ Tsuruhime~" panggil Xavi pada seseorang.

"Yosh~" muncul seorang remaja berambut bob pendek cokelat berpakaian seragam _sailor _pink dan kerah merah juga _scarf _merah terikat dilehernya juga rok merah dibawah lutut menghampiri Xavi, "Tsuruhime siap membantu siapapun untuk membantu murid-murid baru yang belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan bak orang kaya~"

("Terdengar mengejek sekali...") pikir Matsumia dalam hati.

"Nah, nak Matsumia. Ikutlah bersama Tsuruhime untuk berkeliling sekolah," seru Xavi.

"Eh—ah—baiklah," Matsumia menghampiri Tsuruhime lalu membungkuk pelan, "Mohon bantuannya,"

"Dengan senang hati~" Tsuruhime bungkuk membalas, "Ayo kita mulai turnya~"

"Berhati-hatilah, Matsumia!" seru Keiji.

"Terima kasih, Keiji!" balas Matsumia menjauh bersama Tsuruhime.

"...Harusnya 'Keiji-nii'..." Keiji menggertakkan giginya kesal.

* * *

Selama berjam-jam, Tsuruhime mengajak Matsumia keliling gedung sekolah. Mulai dari lapangan, perpustakaan, ruang kelas, laboratorium, hingga kantin sekolah. Semua kemewahan yang terpancar di sekolah tersebut membuat Matsumia pusing bukan main. Ia terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mengapa ada orang yang rela membangun sekolah dengan jumlah yang sangat tinggi dan mahal? Bagaimana ia akan makan, membeli pakaian dan berbagai bahan-bahan pokok lainnya? Sesaat, Matsumia teringat suatu hal.

"Ah—upacara penerimaan murid baru—!" seru Matsumia panik.

"Tenang saja~ Xavi-sensei sudah memberikan surat izinmu pada guru-guru lain. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir~" jelas Tsuruhime. Matsumia menghela napas lega.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Sekolah ini...besar sekali...dan mahal, haha..." jawab Matsumia tertawa ragu.

"Begitulah. Kebanyakan murid-murid yang berasal dari keluarga biasa akan menganggapnya demikian jika melihat bangunan sekolah yang lebar dan luas," jelas Tsuruhime.

"...Memangnya ada apa bila ada murid yang datang dari keluarga masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Matsumia.

"Justru kami sedang mencari murid-murid seperti itu!" jawab Tsuruhime semangat, "Dan kamu, Matsumia! Adalah murid pertama yang berasal dari keluarga biasa yang datang ke sekolah kami! Aku senang sekali!" Tsuruhime menggenggam erat kedua tangan Matsumia.

"E—benarkah?" tanya Matsumia ragu.

"Rasanya bagaikan memiliki handphone _Mokia _merek lama," jawab Tsuruhime semangat.

"Uhh...itu terdengar mengejek sekali," balas Matsumia.

"Tsuruhime...kamu sudah selesai dengan turnya?" tanya seseorang yang muncul di belakang Matsumia. Matsumia merinding mendengar suara orang itu lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya, seorang remaja berambut panjang hitam potong rata mengenakan seragam _sailor _berwarna biru dongker dengan garis tepi _baby pink _dengan dasi pita berwarna sama dengan garis tepi seragamnya.

"Oichi~ Perkenalkan! Ini Matsumia Ishida! Dan dia datang dari keluarga sederhana! Bukankah ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menarik untuk kita?!" jelas Tsuruhime semakin semangat.

"Oichi...Oda...Salam kenal," sapa Oichi pada Matsumia.

"Sa...salam kenal juga..." Matsumia menyapa balik ketakutan.

"Hei, karena ini sudah siang, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga menyantap makan siang bersama?" ajak Tsuruhime.

"Boleh saja," jawab Matsumia.

"Dengan senang hati..." jawab Oichi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah; Tsuruhime, Matsumia dan Oichi saling bertukar informasi mengenai berbagai hal.

"Eh?! Oichi adalah anak dari presiden komisaris grup Oda yang terkenal itu?!" tanya Matsumia terkejut.

"Iya...begitulah...bukan sesuatu yang spesial..." jawab Oichi pelan.

"Grup Oda itu salah satu grup yang menawarkan kerjasama dengan Grup Maeda, bukan?" tanya Matsumia kembali.

"Iya...Dan aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan CEO Grup Maeda—Keiji Maeda, kalau tidak salah..." jawab Oichi.

"Heee! Keiji Maeda itu yang tadi pagi mengantar Matsumia ke sekolah!" sambung Tsuruhime.

"Ah? Kamu kenal dengan Keiji Maeda, Matsumia?" tanya Oichi terkejut.

"...Sebenarnya Keiji Maeda adalah kakak iparku," jawab Matsumia pasrah.

"HEEE?!" Oichi dan Tsuruhime terkejut bersamaan, "Tidak mungkin!"

"Iya, aku tahu," Matsumi menundukkan kepalanya, pasrah, "Entah ilham apa yang menyambar di keluarga kami sampai kakakku menikah dengan seorang pria seperti Keiji—"

"Awas!" teriak seseorang.

"Eh—" Matsumia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sebuah bola sepak melayang cepat menuju ke arahnya dan mulai menghantam keras wajah Matsumia.

"Ma—Matsumia?!" Tsuruhime terkejut.

"Matsumia..!" seru Oichi.

Bola sepak yang menghantam wajah Matsumia terjatuh ke lantai. Hidungnya mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak dan bola yang menghantamnya meninggalkan pola di wajah Matsumia.

"Aku baik-baik sa—" Matsumia terjauh pingsan akibat hantaman keras bola sepak yang menghantam wajahnya.

"Matsumia?!"

* * *

Matsumia mulai sadarkan diri dan membuka kedua matanya. Melihat sekeliling, ruangan putih besar dengan rak yang berisi penuh dengan obat-obatan, meja yang penuh dengan alat-alat medis, serta dua ranjang kecil yang salah satunya ditempati Matsumia, "Ini...dimana?" ucapnya lemas.

"Matsumia..kamu tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Oichi yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Matsumia.

"Aku baik-baik saja...ini...?" balas Matsumia lemas.

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab seorang wanita tinggi berambut cokelat-oren pendek memakai jas putih panjang serta celana kain beige dan mengalungkan stetoskop, "Kamu terhantam bola dan mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Hidungmu terutama, itu patah. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak terlebih dahulu,"

"O—oh..." Matsumia meraba bagian hidungnya dan dirasakan hidungnya sakit luar biasa dan sedikit sensasi dingin walau itu hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut, "Hidungku kenapa terasa dingin...?"

"Magoichi-sensei memberikan es untuk hidungmu tadi," sahut seorang remaja pria berambut hitam panjang terikat mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dengan kaos merah didalamnya serta celana biru dongker dan bersepatu kets hitam-putih, berdiri di sebelah Oichi, "Ichi memanggilku ketika memberitahu ada murid yang terluka, jadi kami membawamu ke sini,"

"Terima kasih..um..."

"Nagamasa Azai. Senang bertemu denganmu, Matsumia," Nagamasa menjabat tangan Matsumia.

"Terima kasih," Matsumia membalas tersenyum. Nagamasa yang melihat Matsumia tersenyum mulai memerah sedikit.

"Bagaikan permata saja senyumanmu," puji Nagamasa.

"Uhum...Nagamasa-sama...Jangan lupakan Ichi..." seru Oichi.

"Nagamasa...sama?" tanya Matsumia.

"Aku dan Ichi bertunangan, jadi dia memanggil namaku dengan tambahan embel '-sama'," jelas Nagamasa.

"...Ah...aku mengerti," ucap Matsumia ragu. Murid SMA sudah bertunangan? Kehidupan orang kaya itu sungguh mengerikan, pikirnya.

"Jangan tertawa saja! Cepat minta maaf pada Matsumia!" terdengar suara keras Tsuruhime di tepi ruang kesehatan. Terlihat Tsuruhime sedang memarahi seorang remaja pria berbadan besar dan berotot, berambut cokelat pendek bermodel sedikit _spiky _mengenakan kemeja putih diluar kaos kuning serta jaket hitam dan celana hitam, "Haha, Tsuruhime~ Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh," ucap remaja itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua, jangan berisik. Ini di ruang kesehatan," ucap Magoichi tegas, "Dan Matsumia sudah bangun,"

"Matsumia!" Tsuruhime menoleh dan berlari menuju Matsumia yang terbaring di kasur lalu memeluknya, "Aku khawatir sekali!"

"Tidak apa, Tsuruhime—Hanya patah hidung," balas Matsumia membelai kepala Tsuruhime pelan.

"Patah hidung?! Kamu dengar itu, Ieyasu?! Hidungnya patah! Ini semua karena bola yang kamu tendang!" Tsuruhime berteriak ke arah remaja yang barusan ia marahi. Ieyasu mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingkingnya, menghiraukan omelan Tsuruhime.

"Tsuruhime...jangan salahkan bola yang kutendang—" ucap Ieyasu malas.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Matsumia! Dasar _playboy_!" amuk Tsuruhime. Matsumia hanya menepuk kepala Tsuruhime pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya, iya..." Ieyasu menghampiri kasur tempat Matsumia berbaring dan meminta Tsuruhime untuk menjauh sebentar. Tsuruhime menjauh sedikit dari Matsumia, kemudian Ieyasu meraih tangan Matsumia.

"Maaf atas kecerobohanku, nona Matsumia," ucap Ieyasu memasang senyum, "Salam kenal, namaku Ieyasu Tokugawa,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ieyasu—" Matsumia terkejut ketika melihat tangannya yang diraih Ieyasu dikecup pelan olehnya.

"Lahir pada tanggal 31 Januari, zodiak: Aquarius, golongan darah: O, makanan favorit masakan para _chef _di rumah, tipe perempuan kesukaan adalah nona Matsumia Ishida," jelas Ieyasu panjang lebar. Matsumia terdiam dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ieyasu! Jangan langsung menyerang Matsumia dengan ucapan manismu itu!" Tsuruhime mengamuk sambil memukul Ieyasu.

"Haha, Tsuruhime~ Itu hanya untuk perkenalan saja~" bantah Ieyasu tertawa.

"Eh...?" Matsumia masih memerah.

"Bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet—Bukankah itu indah?" tanya Ieyasu kembali mengecup tangan Matsumia.

"Ieyasu! Jangan nodai Matsumia!" teriak Tsuruhime kesal.

* * *

Sore hari pun tiba. Matsumia berdiri di _lobby _masuk sekolah menunggu kakak iparnya untuk menjemputnya.

"Akhirnya makan siang di ruang kesehatan...Lalu pergi ke kelas dan ternyata aku, Tsuruhime juga yang lain satu kelas...dan besok pelajaran akan segera dimulai...Hari yang melelahkan," Matsumia bergumam sendiri.

"Memang melelahkan," sahut Ieyasu yang berdiri di sebelah Matsumia.

"Waaa—I—Ieyasu...Jadi kaget," ucap Matsumia terkejut.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," Ieyasu tertawa, "Dan maaf juga untuk hidungmu,"

"Ah—ini—bukan masalah," jawab Matsumia terbata-bata sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Terlihat sakit. Wanita cantik sepertimu tidak cocok dengan hidung patah seperti itu," ucap Ieyasu. Wajah Matsumia kembali memerah, "Ahahaha...aku tidak apa-apa—Sungguh—" ucapan Matsumia terhenti ketika ia melihat Ieyasu membelai rambutnya pelan dan meraih helaian rambut Matsumia dan kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok," bisik Ieyasu lembut.

"Eh...?" Matsumia bingung.

"Kakakmu sudah menjemput," jelas Ieyasu sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil Fork Cogar putih yang berhenti di depan _lobby _masuk sekolah. Matsumia menoleh dan melihat jendela pengemudi terbuka. Dilihatnya Keiji melambaikan tangan pada Matsumia, "Ah—baiklah—sampai jumpa besok, Ieyasu," ucap Matsumia sambil berlari menuju mobilnya. Ieyasu melambaikan tangan pada Matsumia.

Matsumia membuka pintu penumpang depan dan masuk ke dalam. Keiji melepas rokok dari mulutnya dan mematikannya, "Hari pertama sudah mulai pendekatan dengan laki-laki tampan, eh? Lumayan hebat juga adik iparku ini," ejeknya pada Matsumia.

"Jangan mengejek, Keiji," bantah Matsumia, "Dia hanya teman sekelas—Dan, penendang bola yang hebat," sambungnya.

"Ah, jadi dia penyebab hidungmu itu? Heh, menggelikan," ejek Keiji kembali.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengejekku. Nee-chan memasak udon malam ini," Matsumia memotong topik pembicaraan.

"Eeh, jadi kita ganti topik, nih?" Keiji mulai menggoda Matsumia sambil menjalankan mobil, "Penakut juga dirimu,"

"Keiji. Hentikan," ucap Matsumia tegas.

* * *

Setibanya di depan rumah mereka, Keiji segera berhenti untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Matsumia dan Keiji keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah. Terlihat oleh mereka di depan pintu, seekor kucing berukuran sedang berbulu cokelat cerah serta berekor panjang memakai kalung cokelat dengan bel di tengah kalung, duduk manis di atas keset kaki, "Meong,"

"Kami pulang, Hideyoshi," sapa Matsumia membungkukkan badannya lalu mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, "Meong~" Hideyoshi bermanja di tangan Matsumia. Matsumia melepas tangannya dari Hideyoshi.

"Kami pulang," ucap Keiji sambil membuka pintu rumah. Hideyoshi menghampiri Keiji dan mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Keiji, "Hei, Hideyoshi. Kemana saja kamu?" tanya Keiji.

"Selamat datang kembali," sahut Hanabi yang kelaur dari dapur. Hanabi segera memeluk Matsumia dan memberi kecupan pada Keiji, "Bagaimana kegiatan hari ini?" tanya Hanabi sambil membawa folder dokumen milik Keiji.

"Begitulah..." jawab Matsumia lemas. Keiji memberi simbol dengan memegang hidung Hanabi, disadari oleh Hanabi: hidung Matsumia membengkak, "Apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu?"

"Bola—Orang menendang bola—Lalu mengenai hidungku—Patah—" jelas Matsumia terbata takut membuat sang kakak khawatir.

"Eh...Patah...?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

"Tidak apa—Kata sensei, ini akan sembuh dalam waktu satu minggu," jawab Matsumia berusaha untuk tidak membuat khawatir kakaknya.

"Dan orang yang menendang bola pada Matsumia langsung melakukan pendekatan pada Matsumia. Luar biasa," seru Keiji dengan nada jengkel sambil membuka dasinya.

"Wah—baru hari pertama, adikku ini sudah ada yang suka. Hihi, beruntung sekali," Hanabi mengelus pelan kepala adiknya. Matsumia memerah seketika, "Bu—bukan itu—!"

"Matsumia, cepat ganti bajumu. Nanti udon-nya jadi dingin," pinta Keiji, "Iya, baiklah," Matsumia berjalan ke lantai atas diikuti Hideyoshi yang mengekor dari belakang.

* * *

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tidur, Matsumia segera turun kebawah dengan Hideyoshi terangkul di kedua lengan Matsumia. Matsumia segera duduk di kursi ruang makan bersama Keiji dan Hanabi lalu menyantap makan malam bersama. Selesai makan, Matsumia mencuci piring bekas makannya lalu naik ke atas diikuti Hideyoshi, "Selamat malam," ucapnya pada Hanabi dan Keiji yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Selamat malam, Matsumia," balas mereka. Matsumia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan diri di kasurnya. Hideyoshi melompat ke atas kasur Matsumia dan mengelus kepalanya di wajah Matsumia. Matsumia menarik selimut sementara Hideyoshi melingkarkan badannya dan tidur di sebelah Matsumia yang mematikan lampu kamarnya, "Selamat malam, Hideyoshi,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Matsumia masih merasa ngantuk luar biasa selama pelajaran sehingga ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Waktu pulang pun tiba. Matsumia yang lapar pergi menuju kantin sekolah membawa kotak bekal. Matsumia segera duduk di kursi kantin, tiba-tiba Tsuruhime bersama Oichi dan Nagamasa duduk bersama Matsumia.

"Matsumia~ Kami boleh ikut makan bersama~?" tanya Tsuruhime.

Matsumia terlompat sedikit, "Si—silahkan saja," jawabnya.

"Hore~ Bekalmu apa hari ini, Oichi?" tanya Tsuruhime pada Oichi.

"Lasagna dan _fruit cupcake_...Punyaku dan Nagamasa-sama bekalnya sama," jawab Oichi.

"Serasi sekali," Matsumia memuji.

"Bagaimana dengan bekalmu, Matsumia? Apa yang kamu bawa hari ini?" tanya Tsuruhime pada Matsumia.

"Kalau tidak salah...nasi goreng ayam," jawab Matsumia ragu. Tsuruhime, Oichi dan Nagamasa terdiam sesaat, lalu Tsuruhime memasang senyum lebar, "Nasi goreng~? Terdengar enak sekali~ Boleh kami mencobanya~?"

* * *

"Uwaaaaah~ Enak sekali makanan hari ini~ Terutama makanannya Matsumia~" ucap Tsuruhime senang.

"Terima kasih—" Matsumia terhenti ketika melihat Ieyasu yang sedang dikerumuni banyak murid perempuan di mejanya, "...Apa dia sepopuler itu?"

Tsuruhime menoleh ke arah Ieyasu, "Begitulah, dia anak dari presiden komisaris Grup Tokugawa,"

"Tapi kudengar reputasi keluarganya buruk sekali—terutama ayahnya Ieyasu," sambung Nagamasa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsumia.

"Ayahnya senang sekali berganti pasangan, tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya," jawab Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Tsuruhime.

"Baru saja dibilangin...Orangnya datang tuh," bisik Oichi pelan. Matsumia dan yang lain terdiam ketika Ieyasu dan sekumpulan murid perempuan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hai, kalian," sapa Ieyasu yang mulai duduk di sebelah Matsumia.

"Kyaaa~ Ieyasu~" teriak salahs atu murid.

"Eh...hai?" sapa Matsumia balik.

"Tch!" Tsuruhime menggertakkan giginya kesal. Oichi dan Nagamasa mengelus kepala Tsuruhime pelan untuk menenangkan teman kecil mereka, "Sabar, sabar..."

"Bagaimana kabar Juliet-ku hari ini?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mengecup pipi Matsumia. Para murid perempuan yang melihat itu langsung berteriak histeris bak kiamat, "Tidaaaaak!"

"E—Juliet?" tanya Nagamasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kalian jadi pasangan kekasih?"

"Sejak hari ini—" Ieyasu meraih tangan Matsumia lalu menarik Matsumia berdiri dan berlari keluar kantin, "Aku pinjam dia sebentar, ya~" ucap Ieyasu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"E—eh?!" Matsumia terheran-heran sambil ditarik keluar oleh Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu! Tunggu kami!" teriak para murid perempuan sedih. Tsuruhime yang tidak tahan dengan sikap mereka mulai berdiri dan berteriak keras, "KALIAN! PERGI DARI MEJA KAMI SEKARANG!"

* * *

Ieyasu membawa Matsumia ke atap gedung sekolah. Pemandangan langit sore berwarna merah keungunan juga angin berhembus tenang, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Matsumia bertanya-tanya mengapa Ieyasu membawanya kemari. Tak lama kemudian, Ieyasu melepaskan tangan Matsumia.

"Ieyasu—" Matsumia memulai pembicaraan namun tertahan oleh jari telunjuk Ieyasu yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Hei, apakah kamu tahu? Bahwa burung merpati adalah satu-satunya burung yang paling setia terhadap pasangannya," tanya Ieyasu pada Matsumia.

"Mengapa demikian?" Matsumia bertanya balik.

"Karena, walau salah satu burung dari pasangan merpati mati, mereka yang hidup tidak akan menikahi burung merpati lain. Mereka akan terus menyendiri hingga akhir hayat. Itulah bukti cinta burung merpati kepada pasangannya," jelas Ieyasu berjalan mendekati pagar atap sekolah dan menatap atas langit sore. Matsumia terdiam mendengar ucapan Ieyasu lalu mulai berbicara,

"Bagaimana dengan burung gagak?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan burung gagak?" tanya Ieyasu menoleh kepada Matsumia.

"Beberapa negara bagian di Eropa merasa bahwa burung gagak membawa sial," jelas Matsumia.

"Entahlah. Kalau menurut mereka begitu, mungkin saja asumsinya adalah burung gagak akan berganti pasangan ketika pasangannya mati," ucap Ieyasu tidak yakin. Matsumia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Ieyasu yang mulai berbicara,

"Hei, bagaimana kalau seekor burung gagak jatuh cinta pada seekor burung merpati?"

Matsumia sempat menahan tawa karena betapa lucunya pertanyaan yang Ieyasu tanyakan, "Kamu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mustahil?"

"Tidak. Aku bertanya sesuatu yang pasti," jawab Ieyasu tersenyum.

"Jangankan untuk mencintai—mereka saja sudah beda jenis," jelas Matsumia tertawa kecil.

"Menurutmu, aku termasuk apa? Merpati atau gagak?" tanya Ieyasu dengan nada bercanda.

"Hmm.." Matsumia berjalan mendekati pagar atap sekolah dan berdiri di sebelah Ieyasu, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu merpati atau gagak. Biasanya, merpati disimbolkan sebagai sesuatu yang putih dan suci, sementara gagak disimbolkan sebagai sesuatu yang buruk dan berbahaya—Tanyalah dirimu sendiri. Mungkin suatu saat, kamu akan tahu apakah kamu merpati atau gagak,"

Ieyasu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Matsumia, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih,"

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu membicarakan semua ini?" tanya Matsumia.

"Yah...untuk membuang waktu," jawab Ieyasu tertawa. Matsumia terkejut mendengar jawaban Ieyasu, "Ehh? Kejam sekali,"

"Haha," Ieyasu kembali menatap langit sore. Matsumia mengikutinya, "Indah sekali langit sore ini," ucap Ieyasu.

"Iya," sahut Matsumia tersenyum. Ieyasu menoleh ke arah Matsumia, terdiam sesaat melihat Matsumia tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" tanyanya.

"Ehm..lebih baik. Terima kasih telah bertanya," jawab Matsumia pelan.

"Hei...ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Ieyasu.

* * *

"KENCAN?! KAMU DIAJAK KENCAN AKHIR PEKAN DEPAN?!" tanya Keiji terkejut bukan main sambil membanting keras kaleng minuman "Cocoa-Coala" miliknya di atas meja makan.

"I..iya, begitulah," jawab Matsumia yang ketakutan untuk memakan sushi-nya setelah melihat reaksi Keiji.

"Matsumia—Jangan langsung menerima ajakan kencan oleh seorang laki-laki YANG BARU KAMU TEMUI SEHARI! Apalagi dengan reputasi buruk seperti Tokugawa!" Keiji memarahi Matsumia dan mencengkram kencang kaleng minumannya.

"Keiji-kun, tenanglah," Hanabi menepuk kedua pundak suaminya lalu memijit pelan, "Tidak ada salahnya bila Matsumia menerima ajakan Ieyasu-kun. Artinya, Matsumia bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan teman-teman barunya. Bisa saja reputasi buruk Tokugawa hanyalah sebuah rumor,"

"Bagaimana reaksi teman-temanmu ketika mereka tahu kamu diajak kencan oleh Ieyasu?" tanya Keiji kesal.

"Mereka...sama terkejutnya denganmu, Keiji," jawab Matsumia takut.

"Akh! Aku tidak ingin tahu kelanjutannya!" Keiji segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hanabi yang mengerti kondisi suaminya berusaha menenangkan Matsumia yang terlihat takut dengan reaksi Keiji, "Tenanglah, Matsumia. Keiji-kun hanya stress karena kerja," ucapnya sambil duduk di kursi tempat Keiji duduk.

"Tapi dia lebih mengerti situasi keluarga Tokugawa daripada aku," ucap Matsumia yang hampir menangis, "Apa caraku ini salah, nee-chan...?"

Hanabi menggeleng lalu meraih wajah Matsumia dengan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mulai mentik di kedua mata adiknya, "Matsumia, aku percaya padamu. Kamu sudah besar. Jadi bisa mengerti mana yang benar dan salah. Benar atau tidaknya sesuatu, kita tidak pernah tahu. Semuanya bergantung padamu. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan bangga denganmu,"

"Iya..." Matsumia meraih tangan kakaknya lalu menangis, "...Seandainya mereka masih hidup..."

Wajah Hanabi memasang ekspresi sedih lalu Hanabi berdiri menghampiri Matsumia kemudian memeluk adiknya, "Mereka pasti bangga denganmu, Matsumia. Aku yakin," bisik Hanabi yang ikut meneteskan air mata. Matsumia yang menyadari kakaknya juga menangis, kembali menangis pelan.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, hari Sabtu pagi. Matsumia sudah berpakaian rapi mengenakan _summer __dress _putih dengan _cardigan _merah muda, juga rambutnya yang dikepang panjang dan dikuncir dengan ikat rambut pita, "Nee-chan, Keiji, aku berangkat dulu," seru Matsumia.

"Sudah bawa sapu tangan? Dompet? Handphone?" tanya Hanabi.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya," jawab Matsumia tertawa.

"Hn, hati-hati. Awas ya, kalau sampai kamu ditolak olehnya, jangan pulang sambil nangis!" ejek Keiji sambil merokok.

"Siapa yang menangis?!" teriak Matsumia kesal. Hanabi berdiri di tengah menenangkan mereka berdua, serta Hideyoshi yang bermanja di kaki Hanabi, "Meong~"

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Hideyoshi," ucap Matsumia sambil mengelus kepala Hideyoshi lalu berlari ke luar rumah, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Hanabi dan Keiji masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah menunggu langkah kaki Matsumia tidak terdengar kembali. Setelah yakin langkah kaki Matsumia tidak terdengar, Hanabi menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan wajah khawatir,

"Keiji-kun...Apa Matsumia akan baik-baik saja?"

Keiji melepas rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, "Itu yang kutakutkan darinya, Hanabi. Kamu tahu sendiri, reputasi keluarga Tokugawa itu sungguh buruk. Hirotada Matsudaira, presiden komisaris Grup Tokugawa; ayah dari Ieyasu Tokugawa, dikenal senang sekali bermain dengan wanita. Namun, informasi seperti ini hanya diketahui oleh beberapa pemimpin perusahaan terkenal saja. Istrinya bahkan tidak tahu soal ini, sampai sekarang,"

Hanabi semakin khawatir mendengar penjelasan dari Keiji, "Kasihan sekali istrinya..."

"Yang membuatku lebih takut—" Keiji kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu melepas kembali utnuk menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, "Matsumia mengingatkanku pada istrinya. Ketika umurku 13 tahun, aku diajak oleh ayah bertemu dengan tuan Hirotada serta istrinya. Istrinya sungguh, sungguh bersih. Suci. Tenang. Seolah-olah dunia ini baik di matanya. Sementara suaminya—menganggap pandangan sang istri hanyalah hiburan semata,"

"...Bagaikan merpati dan gagak," ucap Hanabi pelan.

"Layaknya ayah, layaknya seorang anak laki-laki," sambung Keiji segera mematikan rokoknya.

"Bagaimana bila seekor merpati dikhianati oleh seekor gagak, Keiji-kun...?" tanya Hanabi. Keiji terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan sang istri, ia melebarkan tangannya lalu memeluk istrinya erat.

"Berharap sang merpati tidak mati menjadi bangkai yang siap dimakan gagak itu," jawab Keiji pada istrinya.

* * *

Taman Sekigahara, siang hari, Matsumia menunggu dengan sabar menantikan Ieyasu di dekat kursi taman. Matsumia terus menunggu pesan dari Ieyasu, tapi apa yang ia terus terima adalah pesan dari Tsuruhime yang menanyakan soal PR.

"Aduh, Tsuruhime—Sudah kubilang berkali-kali," keluh Matsumia sambil membalas pesan Tsuruhime, Buka saja buku Biologi. Jawabannya ada disana semua,"

Pesan baru muncul dari handphone Matsumia. Dari Tsuruhime:

"_Thankies, Matsumia~ ;9 Selamat menikmati kencanmu~ -Tsuru"_

"Selamat mengerjakan PRmu, Tsuruhime," bisik Matsumia tersenyum. Matsumia menyimpan handphone-nya ke dalam tas dan kembali menunggu Ieyasu.

* * *

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam, lima jam lamanya Matsumia menunggu kehadiran Ieyasu, namun Ieyasu belum juga muncul. Matsumia berkali-kali menelepon Ieyasu, namun tidak diangkat. Dan mengirim beberapa pesan singkat namun tidak juga dibalas.

("Mungkin saja bukan kursi ini yang dia maksud...") pikir Matsumia. Matsumia berdiri dari kursi taman lalu berjalan melewati sebuah akuarium besar. Matsumia melihat ramainya antrian masuk akuarium.

"Wah, rame juga akuarium ini. Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa mengajak Hanabi-neechan dan Kei" Matsumia terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal di depan pintu masuk akuarium. Dilihatnya Ieyasu sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman prianya sambil merangkul seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang keriting dan berbadan proporsional, mengenakan _tank top _hitam dan _hot pants_ serta bolero hitam.

("Ieyasu...?") pikir Matsumia dalam hati. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Ieyasu bermesraan dengan wanita yang dirangkulnya: membelai rambutnya, mengelus pipinya, bahkan menciumnya. "..." Matsumia hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang ia saksikan di depan pintu masuk akuarium. Matsumia bergegas lari menuju pintu keluar dan pergi meninggalkan taman begitu saja.

* * *

Matsumia bergegas pulang ke rumah. Di tengah jalan yang sepi, hujan mulai turun. Matsumia tidak peduli hujan yang turun itu dan terus berjalan pulang. Matsumia mulai bergumam sendiri,

"...Matsumia, kuatkan dirimu. Jangan bersedih hanya karena melihat seseorang yang mengajakmu bersenang-senang membohongimu dan jalan bersama orang lain," gumamnya masih terus berjalan.

"...Keiji-nii benar...Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai ajakan Ieyasu...Memang, dia yang bilang ini adalah sebuah 'kencan'...Tapi, aku menganggap ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja..." Matsumia mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

"...Matsumia...dia salah satu teman yang bisa kamu ajak tertawa, bercanda, belajar dan bermain...dia teman yang bisa dipercaya...kenapa kamu sedih melihat kejadian barusan...? Dia bahkan bukan kekasihmu...Dia hanya teman baru di sekolahmu...Janganlah sedih—" Air mata Matsumia mulai mengalir ke wajahnya, "Karena kamu menyukai orang itu..." Matsumia berhenti melangkah dan mulai jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil Fork Cogar putih yang melintas berhenti di jalan dan kedua penumpang mobil keluar.

"Matsumia!" Hanabi berlari keluar disusul Keiji menghampiri adiknya yang terbaring lemas di tengah jalan.

"Tch—pantas saja perasaanku daritadi tidak enak selama kita pergi berbelanja—" Keiji segera mengangkat Matsumia yang terbaring lemas, "Hanabi, kamu duduk saja di belakang! Temani Matsumia dan berpeganglah yang erat! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Keiji membawa masuk Matsumia ke dalam mobil bersama Hanabi. Hanabi duduk di belakang sambil memeluk Matsumia yang lemas sementara Keiji kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menginjak gas dengan kencang. Mobil mulai melaju kencang. Suara gas yang keras memenuhi jalanan yang sepi.

* * *

Hari Senin, St. Basara pagi hari, Tsuruhime terus melihat seisi ruang kelas. Matsumia belum juga datang.

"Matsumia belum datang juga..." keluh Tsuruhime sedih.

Benar juga...Biasanya, Matsumia tidak pernah setelat ini..." ucap Oichi.

"Ieyasu, apa kamu tahu dimana Matsumia?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia," jawab Ieyasu.

"Hah?! Bukankah kalian kencan kemarin Sabtu?!" Tsuruhime terkejut.

"Seharusnya begitu—Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sudah tiga jam kutunggu tapi dia tidak kunjung datang," jelas Ieyasu.

"Katsuie-sensei sudah masuk. Cepat duduk," seru Nagamasa. Tsuruhime dan Oichi segera duduk di tempat mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Katsuie sambil membuka buku absen, "Ada pemberitahuan kalau Matsumia Ishida hari ini absen," jelasnya.

Tsuruhime yang mendengar langsung berdiri terkejut, "Absen bagaimana, sensei?!"

"Tadi pagi kakaknya menelepon sekolah, dia terkena _blackout_," jawab Katsuie. Satu ruang kelas mulai berbisik terkejut mendengar penjelasan guru mereka, tak terkecuali Tsuruhime sebagai sahabat baiknya.

"Tenang sedikit, semuanya," seru Katsuie, "Jika kalian mau mengunjungi Matsumia, setelah pulang sekolah pergi ke Rumah Sakit Aki kamar nomor 501,"

Tsuruhime melirik ke arah Nagamasa dan Oichi sambil mengangguk pelan. Nagamasa dan Oichi mengangguk kembali pada Tsuruhime. Sementara itu, Ieyasu hanya terdiam mengepal kuat kedua tangannya.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, Rumah Sakit Aki, lantai 5; Tsuruhime, Oichi dan Nagamasa menjenguk Matsumia. Tsuruhime membawa buket bunga melati. Setibanya mereka di depan pintu kamar 501, Tsuruhime membuka pintu tersebut, "Permisi," ucap Tsuruhime.

"Silahkan masuk," sapaan Tsuruhime disahut oleh Hanabi yang sedang duduk di sebelah Matsumia yang sedang tidur. Di dalam ruangan, terdapat beberapa orang dewasa yang ikut menjenguk Matsumia: seorang pria yang memakai pakaian tertutup dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, seorang wanita berambut kuning pendek dengan kedua sisi rambut dekat telinga memanjang memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut juga _high heels _hitam, seorang wanita berbadan atletis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir berpakaian baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan celana _jeans _putih, dan seorang pria berambut sebelah _spiky _cokelat dan sebelah turun merah berpakaian jas hitam dengan kemeja putih tak terkancing dengan celana hitam sedikit ketat dan memakai pantofel hitam. Keiji terlihat di ujung kamar rumah sakit, melipat kedua tangannya sambil terus memantau kondisi Matsumia.

Tsuruhime terkejut bukan main melihat orang-orang yang menjenguk Matsumia, "Ka...kalian...Kenshin Uesugi dan Kasuga—pemain film terkenal—la...lalu—Naotora Ii—atlit kendo terhebat di Jepang—dan—Sakon Shima—produser film yang sedang naik daun—Juga—Keiji Maeda—presiden komisaris Grup Maeda," ucap Tsuruhime terbata-bata. Ia tidak percaya orang-orang sehebat mereka bisa berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya. Tsuruhime berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terjun kedalam dunianya sendiri yang dimana ia sangat memuja orang-orang ini.

"Hmm, tidak kusangka kita bisa terkenal seperti itu," seru Naotora.

"Tenanglah, Naotora. Berita mengenai kita memang ada dimana-mana," ucap Kenshin.

"Hoo~ Nao-chan bisa terkenal juga toh," Sakon menggoda Naotora.

"Sakon, diamlah. Ini di rumah sakit, bukan lokasi syuting," sahut Kasuga pada Sakon.

"..." Keiji masih terus memantau kondisi Matsumia.

"Ma...maaf menganggu—Kami adalah teman-teman Matsumia," ucap Tsuruhime pada seluruh orang yang menjenguk Matsumia. Hanabi beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tsuruhime, "Kamu yang bernama Tsuruhime, kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"I—iya," jawab Tsuruhime sedikit terkejut.

"Matsumia selalu bercerita tentangmu padaku dan Keiji-kun. Senang melihat teman-teman Matsumia datang kemari. Terima kasih," ucap Hanabi memegang erat tangan Tsuruhime.

"Terima kasih, kak..?"

"Hanabi. Hanabi Maeda,"

"Terima kasih, kak Hanabi," Tsuruhime segera mendekati laci dengan vas kaca di atasnya. Ditaruhnya buket bunga melati ke dalam vas oleh Tsuruhime lalu ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Matsumia.

"Hei, Nagamasa dan Oichi, duduk saja di sini," panggil Keiji pada Nagamasa dan Oichi sambil menunjukkan sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Nagamasa dan Oichi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk.

"...Sejak kapan Matsumia berada disini?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Sejak Sabtu kemarin—" balas Hanabi. Mata Tsuruhime terbuka lebar ketika Tsuruhime mendengar jawaban Hanabi.

"Bukankah Matsumia pergi jalan dengan Ieyasu pada hari Sabtu kemarin...?" tanya Tsuruhime sekali lagi.

"Entahlah...Kami tidak tahu. Yang kami tahu, Matsumia tiba-tiba terbaring lemas di tengah jalan," jelas Hanabi.

"Maaf saya lancang, tapi berapa lama Matsumia pergi?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Lima jam lamanya," jawab Keiji, "Sudah lima jam Matsumia pergi sebelum kami menemukan Matsumia terbaring di jalan seperti ini,"

"Lima jam—Tunggu—Tadi pagi, Ieyasu bilang dia tidak jadi kencan karena menunggu Matsumia selama tiga jam," ucap Nagamasa.

"Apa katamu...?!" Keiji terkejut.

"Ta—tapi bisa saja _meeting point _mereka salah..." sambung Tsuruhime.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku lebih percaya dengan Matsumia. Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu menunggu selama tiga jam kalau Matsumia menunggu selama lima jam. Dan tidak mungkin juga ia salah tempat karena laki-laki itu yang menuntukan _meeting point _mereka," sahut Naotora.

"Sabtu kemarin...Ah! Ichi teringat sesuatu..." Oichi segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membuka sebuah situs jejaring sosial, "Kalau tidak salah, kemarin jam 11 siang, Ieyasu meng-_upload _beberapa foto—Ini dia..." Oichi memberikan handphone-nya pada Hanabi. Hanabi dan Kasuga melihat foto dimana Ieyasu dan teman-temannya sedang bergaya di depan sebuah akuarium.

"Tunggu—aku tahu tempat ini—Ini akuarium di Taman Sekigahara," jelas Kasuga, "Dimana mereka seharusnya bertemu?"

"Ma...matsumia bilang...mereka seharusnya bertemu di air mancur Mikawa," jawab Tsuruhime.

"Air mancur Mikawa—itu tepat berada di depan akuarium ini," ucap Kasuga.

"Ah...kalian tahu apa namanya ini?" tanya Sakon.

"Laki-laki ini membohongi Matsumia? Kasihan sekali Matsumia..." seru Kenshin.

"Matsumia," Tsuruhime membelai poni Matsumia dari dahinya, "...Sungguhkah kamu menaruh perasaan pada Ieyasu?"

"Kelihatannya orang yang bernama Ieyasu ini terdengar _familiar_, eh, Keiji?" tanya Sakon pada Keiji.

"...Orang itu boleh menggoda adik iparku, tapi tidak boleh menyakiti hatinya!" gertak Keiji.

Tsuruhime yang terkejut mengetahui apa yang terjadi menggenggam tangan Matsumia erat, "Matsumia...Jangan bersedih,"

"_Matsumia...Jangan bersedih,"_

* * *

Tiga minggu lamanya sejak Matsumia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Aki, Matsumia tak kunjung datang ke sekolah. Tsuruhime, Oichi dan Nagamasa semakin khawatir akan kondisi Matsumia. Pulang sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Ieyasu di atap sekolah setelah mengajak Ieyasu untuk bertemu setelah pulang sekolah saat jam istirahat. Mereka menyadari sikap Ieyasu yang mulai berubah menjadi dingin setelah Matsumia absen.

"Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" tanya Ieyasu dingin. Tsuruhime yang terganggu mendengar nada bicara Ieyasu marah, "Jangan bersikap dingin seolah-olah kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Ieyasu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kembali dingin.

"Kami tahu...Kamu sebenarnya tidak pergi dengan Matsumia," jawab Tsuruhime kesal. Ucapaan Tsuruhime membuat Ieyasu terkejut.

"Pergi bersama teman-temanmu, bilang bahwa kamu menunggunya selama tiga jam...Bukannya khawatir—tapi masih bisa bersikap santai begitu..." suara Tsuruhime mulai terasa sedikit serak, air matanya mulai mengalir deras, "Matsumia menunggumu selama lima jam dan semua usahanya kamu anggap sia-sia, sampai...terbaring lemas di tengah jalan—Laki-laki macam apa kamu ini, Ieyasu?!" Ieyasu terdiam mendengar ucapan Tsuruhime.

"Berhentilah...Ieyasu..." Tsuruhime berusaha menghapus air matanya, "Berhentilah menjadi apa yang buruk bagimu...Kumohon...Matsumia bukanlah seperti kebanyakan orang...Jangan menjadi seekor burung gagak..."

"_Jangan menjadi seekor burung gagak..."_

Ieyasu tiba-tiba kembali teringat ucapan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil.

"_Ieyasu, janganlah kamu menjadi seekor burung gagak,"_

"_Kenapa, ibu?"_

"_Karena menjadi burung gagak tidak akan membahagiakan dirimu,"_

"_Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"_

"_Jadilah seekor merpati. Karena merpati adalah satu-satunya burung yang paling seti terhadap pasangannya. Meski salah satu dari mereka ada yang mati, merpati yang hidup akan terus hidup menyendiri. Itulah bukti—"_

"—cinta seekor merpati terhadap pasangannya," bisik Ieyasu.

"Eh...?" Tsuruhime yang masih menangis menyadari bisikan Ieyasu, "Ieyasu—" Ieyasu menepuk kedua pundak Tsuruhime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuruhime—Aku kira dia sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang sering kutemui—Mereka tidak peduli denganku, apa yang mereka pentingkan adalah uangku—Tapi, mengetahui Matsumia sampai seperti ini—" Ieyasu mengangkat wajahnya dankedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tidak bisa kupercaya seekor burung gagak berhasil membunuh seekor merpati yang bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan perasaannya pada gagak itu,"

Tsuruhime menggeleng, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu, Ieyasu. Saatnya burung gagak datang menyelamatkan merpati yang terluka," jelasnya. Ieyasu mengangguk kuat dan Tsuruhime tersenyum pada Ieyasu.

Handphone Nagamasa berbunyi. Nagamasa segera mengangkat panggilan dari handphone-nya, "Nagamasa. Keiji-san, ada apa—Apa katamu?!" Nagamasa berteriak hingga Oichi, Tsuruhime dan Ieyasu menoleh ke arahnya, "Ba—baiklah—Kami akan segera ke sana," Nagamasa menutup panggilan.

"Nagamasa-sama...ada apa..?" tanya Ichi khawatir.

"...Denyut jantung Matsumia tidak terdeteksi," jawab Nagamasa.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Aki, lantai 5. Tsuruhime, Ieyasu, Oichi dan Nagamasa bergegas menuju kamar 501 tempat Matsumia dirawat. Terlihat beberapa suster dan dokter masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut semntara Keiji dan Hanabi menunggu di luar ruangan dengan wajah khawatir. Hanabi menangis sambil dipeluk suaminya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Keiji-san!" panggil Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa," sahut Keiji yang dihampiri Nagamasa, Oichi, Tsuruhime dan Ieyasu, "Tadi pagi detak jantungnya masih ada—Tapi, sore ini, ketika kami kembali menjenguknya—" Keiji tidak kuat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memeluk Hanabi erat.

"_Clear_," terdengar suara seorang suster menggunakan alat pemicu denyut jantung pada Matsumia. Matsumia berusaha dikagetkan namun tetap belum membuka kedua matanya.

"Matsumia..." Tsuruhime menggenggam kedua tangannya satu sama lain dan mulai menangis. Nagamasa dan Oichi memejamkan mata sementara Ieyasu menggenggam erat kepal tangannya, "Sial!" bisiknya.

* * *

40 menit berlalu sejak Matsumia diperiksa darurat, pintu kamar 501 terbuka dan terlihat seorang dokter keluar, "Kalian keluarga dari Matsumia Ishida?"

"Kami keluarga dari Matsumia," jawab Keiji, "Dan ini teman-teman dari Matsumia," jelasnya menoleh pada teman-teman Matsumia.

"Silahkan masuk. Kami sudah memeriksa Matsumia," jelas dokter itu.

* * *

Alat pengukur detak jantung telah terpasang pada Matsumia. Dilihatnya oleh teman dan keluarga, detak jantung Matsumia semakin lemah.

"Matsumia—" Tsuruhime teralihkan perhatiannya dari Matsumia ke Ieyasu yang menghampiri ranjang Matsumia dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Keiji yang sempat ingin naik darah ditahan oleh Hanabi yang ketakutan akan nasib adiknya.

Ieyasu meraih tangan Matsumia, "Hei, Matsumia," panggil Ieyasu pada Matsumia, "_De javu_, eh? Pertama kali kita bertemu, situasinya sama seperti ini," jelas Ieyasu.

"Kamu ingat pertanyaan yang kutanya waktu itu? Mengenai merpati dan gagak? Sepertinya...akulah si gagak itu—yang telah membunuh merpati—melukaimu," Ieyasu menggenggam erat tangan Matsumia, "...Maafkan aku, jika aku ceroboh dan mempermainkan perasaanmu—Pandanganku salah tentangmu...Matsumia..." Ieyasu bertekuk lutut sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Matsumia dan menangis, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...Biarkan aku berdiri disampingmu selalu..."

Melihat apa yang Ieyasu lakukan; Tsuruhime, Oichi dan Hanabi tidak kuasa menahan air mata mereka. Nagamasa memeluk Oichi dan Tsuruhime sementara Keiji memeluk erat Hanabi.

Bunyi detak jantung yang diperlihatkan dari alat pengukur detak jantung mulai tak terdengar. Sebuah bunyi panjang terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Tsuruhime dan Oichi mulai menangis dengan Nagamasa yang masih memeluk mereka, Hanabi dan Keiji menangis bersama, juga Ieyasu yang ikut menangis. Suara hening ruang 501 pecah oleh tangisan teman dan keluarga dari Matsumia.

"_Matsumia sayang..."_

"_...Mama...Itukah dirimu?"_

"_Jangan pergi begitu saja, Matsumia anakku,"_

"_Papa...?"_

"_Masa depanmu masih panjang, sayang...Jangan pergi dulu,"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kasihan kakakmu ditinggal pergi sendirian,"_

"_Aku memang tidak mau meninggalkan nee-chan—tapi—"_

"_Masa depanmu akan cerah, anakku,"_

"_Lihatlah cahaya-cahaya ini—Mereka adalah sumber kebahagianmu,"_

"_Teman-teman...Nee-chan...Keiji-nii...dan juga—"_

"_Raihlah cahaya terakhir itu, sayang,"_

"_Kami bangga padamu, anakku,"_

"_...Terima kasih, papa, mama,"_

Ieyasu terkejut ketika ia merasa tangannya digenggam kuat. Ieyasu berdiri dan melihat Matsumia yang mulai bernapas dan membuka kedua matanya, "...Ieyasu?" panggil Matsumia.

"...Matsumia?" tanya Ieyasu sambil membelai pipi Matsumia. Seisi ruangan terkejut mendengar nama Matsumia dipanggil, "Matsumia...?!" tanya Hanabi.

"Hai, nee-chan..." sapa Matsumia pelan.

Melihat Mastumia yang sudah sadar, Tsuruhime berteriak senang dan memeluk Nagamasa juga Oichi, sementara Hanabi memeluk erat Keiji yang balas memeluknya.

"...Maafkan aku," Ieyasu meminta maaf sambil mendekatkan tangan Matsumia ke wajahnya dan masih menangis. Matsumia menghapus air mata Ieyasu dan berkata pelan, "Aku juga ingin terus berada disampingmu, Ieyasu,"

"Matsumia..." ucap Ieyasu, "...Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sekali lagi"

* * *

3 tahun telah berlalu. Di sebuah altra gereja, terlihat banyak orang yang diundang untuk menyaksikan dua pengantin berseragam putih mengucapkan sumpah bersama seorang pendeta,

"Ieyasu Tokugawa, bersediakah Anda menerima Matsumia Ishida sebagai istrimu yang sah?" tanya sang pendeta pada Ieyasu.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Ieyasu tegas.

"Matsumia Ishida, bersediakah Andai menerima Ieyasu Tokugawa sebagai suamimu yang sah?" tanya sang pendeta pada Matsumia.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Matsumia.

"Baiklah," ucap sang pendeta, "Aku umukan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri,"

Matsumia dan Ieyasu mulai berhadapan satu sama lain, "Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian,"

Ieyasu meraih wajah Matsumia, "Bolehkah aku menciummu?" goda Ieyasu pada Matsumia.

"Menurutmu?" Matsumia menggoda balik. Ieyasu tertawa dan akhirnya berciuman dengan Matsumia. Seluruh altar penuh dengan tepuk tangan dan suara bel yang berbunyi.

"Uhh...senangnya yang sudah menikah—Aku masih sendirian nih...Oichi dan Matsumia sudah menikah..." keluh Tsuruhime sedih di barisan _best women_ Matsumia.

"Tsuruhime pasti akan menikah, kok," sahut Oichi tertawa disebelahnya.

"Setelah Matsumia, pasti giliranTsuruhime," Nagamasa mendukung dari barisan _best men _Ieyasu.

"Terima kasih, kalian!" ucap Tsuruhime bahagia.

"Sekarang senang kan? Adik iparmu sudah menikah," seru Hanabi.

"Tidak hanya itu—Ieyasu ini berani juga mengajukan proporsal untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya menjadi presiden komisaris Grup Tokugawa—dan kini reputasi mereka jadi bagus—Aku turut senang mendengarnya," jelas Keiji.

"Itu seperti dirimu saja ketika kamu meminta izin ayahmu utnuk menikahiku," ucap Hanabi. Keiji yang mendengarnya langsung tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah, Hanabi—"

"Da da!" panggil seorang anak berambut cokelat pucat pendek yang digendong Hanabi pada Keiji.

"Hei~ Pria kecil~ Mau main sama papa?" tanya Keiji pada anaknya.

Ieyasu dan Matsumia menerima dua burung merpati dari pendeta dan mulai berlari keluar ditaburi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar. Setelah mereka berada di laur, Matsumia dan Ieyasu melepaskan kedua burung merpati secara bersamaan.

"Hei," panggil Matsumia.

"Apa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Aku rasa, burung gagak yang jatuh hati pada burung merpati itu sesuatu yang pasti," ucap Matsumia tersenyum.

"Memang," Ieyasu meraih pinggang Matsumia dan mengangkat Matsumia ke atas, "Karena burung gagak itu berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya pada si merpati," jelasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ieyasu," ucap Matsumia sambil mendekat ke arah Ieyasu hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Matsumia," balas Ieyasu bahagia.

* * *

THE END

Selesai—akhirnya selesai! Senang sekali rasanya ini sudah selesai! Mari kita lihat—21 halaman?! *gegulingan* Gak nyangka ini bakal selesai dalam 2 hari proses hiks. Tidak apa, yang penting selesai sudah!

Jangan lewatkan chapter berikutnya ya! Eits! Ini memang oneshot, tapi masih ada beberapa cerita oneshot yang akan saya suguhkan untuk para pembaca sekalian! _So, stay tuned with Kichikuri61! Night!_


End file.
